


Api

by Katiwasayan (Serenityyyy)



Series: MariSerye [2]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, MNL48
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Katiwasayan
Summary: At the arrival of a new lady in Hacienda Limbaon, Mari finds herself in a loop of struggles and troubles.alternative: maraming nang-aapi kay Mari.//This is purely a work of fiction, made by a fan for the fans of MNL48. No offense intended to any of the girls. Kindly send me a message thru twitter for any private inquiry/criticism. Please leave a comment on what you think about this.





	Api

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!
> 
> It's finally here! The (not so) awaited MariSerye of MNL48~ I hope you guys can enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it~
> 
> I'm sorry for spelling/grammatical errors if there's any. I'm not a pro lol
> 
> //I might provide eng translations for the lines if there's any foreign readers hehe

Everyone was busy inside Hacienda Limbaon. Staffs and workers could be seen walking back and forth with different objects in their hands. Some music could be heard too and the cold breeze of the afternoon could be felt kissing their skins. It was a big day, as said by the head of the place.

Wearing her usual baby pink outfit, Mari stood at the side, watching the crowd with observant eyes. It’s not like she didn’t have anything to do though. In fact, she had many chores to be done. It’s just that, she was amazed by all the decorations she was seeing. The colors used complemented each other very well. The ribbons that hung and the balloons that were scattered were very pleasing to the eyes.

Mari smiled, carried away by the festivities. It had been a while since they prepared something this big. She remembered that even the birthday of their head wasn’t celebrated like this. In fact, the head didn’t really like having a feast for their birthday. Mari didn’t know why, although the older staffs seemed to do.

Mari was almost raised inside the hacienda. Ever since childhood, she was always taken there by her mother - a worker there. She would just sit at the corner, stuck in her own little world. Sometimes, she would insist helping her mother in her work. But now, her mother was sick, so she herself had to work in order to keep going to school and to sustain her medicines. It was a good thing that she was allowed to work there and still study. She was also thankful that all the other people there treated her nicely, especially the head of the hacienda. She could continue on with a smile on her face and be strong for her mother. 

“...ri! Mari!”

Mari snapped back into reality when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She looked for its source and saw the head of the hacienda - Alice. The young woman was clothed in her favorite pink dress and its accompanying hat of the similar color.

Alice was the owner and head of Hacienda Limbaon. She had been, since her parents died when she was just 15. She was an only child so she barely had any choice but to take over. It was very difficult for her to run her parents’ empire but she was a very bright girl, so she managed it; with the help also of their workers who loved her as if she’s their child. That included Mari’s mother too. That’s why she was fond of Mari and she’s very eager to help her.

Alice was very kind and considerate. She treated everyone in the hacienda with love and respect, because that was what her parents taught her. Even though her parents weren’t really that much around for her when she was a child, she understood and loved them so much. Their death broke her so much but she stood strong for everyone who believed in her.

“Ayos ka lang?” Alice asked Mari. She noticed that the younger girl was in a trance so she decided to approach her.

“Ah, opo,” answered Mari. “Sorry po, babalik na po ‘ko sa trabaho.” She looked at Alice with guilt in her eyes. She didn’t really mean to neglect her duties. She was really just amazed with everything.

“It’s okay,” Alice smiled reassuringly, “baka kasi matamaan ka ng kung ano d’yan.” Ever the worrywart, she instructed Mari to move to the side so she wouldn’t be hurt with all the stuff going around.

Alice proceeded to the front and called the attention of everyone. “Excuse me,” she announced, “in an hour, darating na siya, so we have to make sure she feels loved and welcomed, okay?”

Everyone erupted in cheers of agreement. They were all happy because it really had been a while since they arranged a celebration that didn’t involve business. They were glad that Alice decided to do this.

Everyone continued doing their assigned tasks and beautified the place. Then after roughly an hour, a long black vehicle entered the hacienda and they all stood to welcome it. Mari was on the side, just watching everything.

A beautiful lady came out of the car, donning a red floral dress that made her white skin stand out. She was tall, and her hair was wavy and long. She was... stunning.

Alice approached her and enveloped her with a hug. “Abby!” she called, “welcome!” Her face radiated with obvious happiness at the entrance of the younger girl.

“Tita Alice!” The woman named Abby reciprocated the embrace. When they pulled back, Abby peeked at the inside of the hacienda and saw how grand the place looked. “Sabi ko naman po sa’yo, no need to arrange a welcome celebration like this,” she told Alice.

Alice’s smile just turned brighter with a hint of playfulness. “I’m just too happy that you’re staying with me na. Pagbigyan mo na si tita.”

Abby sighed in mock defeat. “Okay, okay po.” Then her lips turned into a smile too. “Thank you for letting me stay here, tita.”

“Welcome ka lagi rito,” reassured Alice. “Halika na sa loob para makakain at makapag-ayos ka!”

Abby was the daughter of  Alice’s cousin. Her parents both worked abroad leaving her to herself. They decided it would be better for their daughter to live with Alice so she could have someone look after her.

Alice led her niece inside the mansion. On their way, all the staff was lined up to greet Abby. Of course, that included Mari. Mari was glad that there’s an addition to the family so she was excited to meet the new lady. When Abby passed by her, she couldn’t help but gape at how pretty she was. She was told that their ages didn’t have too much difference but she sure did look like a thousand miles farther from her. It would only be a dream of hers to stand on par with the beautiful lady.

Later that afternoon, Alice gave Abby a tour around the hacienda. With it came the introduction of each worker to her. Abby was almost getting tired of how big the place was, but she wasn’t really in any position to complain, especially when her aunt was so eager and happy.

When they arrived at the living room, Alice saw Mari and called her to come closer. “Mari, halika rito!”

Mari obediently obliged and walked closer to the two. “Po?”

“This is Mari,” Alice told Abby, “she’s mostly in charge of cleaning the living room, but if you need anything, you can ask for her help.”

Abby looked at Mari from head to toe as if examining her. “Ilang taon na siya?” she asked Alice.

“She’s 15,” answered Alice, “two years younger than you, but she’s really capable. Masipag na bata itong si Mari.” She gave Abby and Mari a smile, wanting them to be comfortable with each other.

“Okay...” said Abby. “I’m Abelaine,” she told Mari, “or just Abby.” She forced a small smile that didn’t seem any bit happy.

Mari bowed a little. “It’s nice to meet you po, ma’am Abby.”

“Siguradong magkakasundo kayong dalawa since malapit naman ang edad niyo sa isa’t isa,” Alice said excitedly.

Mari and Abby just smiled, understanding Alice’s energy.

Before they went on, Alice told Mari, “ikaw na ang bahala sa kanya ‘pag wala ako ha.”

Mari could just nod and hope she could get along with Abby.

Later that night, Alice went out to meet one of her clients. That left Abby alone in her room with nothing but her papers and documents scattered on the table. She was already exhausted from her travel and the tour around the hacienda. That didn’t mean she could rest now though. She still had to finish her works before the next day. The absence of her partner really gave her a hard time.

Tired, she was getting irritated from her works. A simple mistake either in the paper or her own, made her scrunch her forehead. She hurried her pace of writing in hopes that she could just get it done. But it only made her lose more focus. Then a yawn escaped from her lips. She sighed and shook her head, thinking of a solution for her sleepiness.

Coffee.

She didn’t particularly like resorting to caffeine in times like this, but she figured she had no choice. So she looked around, searching for the bell that Alice told her would be useful when she needed something.

A moment after ringing the bell, Abby heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice. “Ma’am Abby?”

Too tired to stand up and open the door, Abby said, “pasok.”

The door opened and revealed Mari looking at the ground. “Ano pong maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo?”

“Coffee,” Abby answered, “cold. ASAP.”

“’Yun lang po b-”

“Oo, bilis,” Abby cut Mari off and glared at her.

Mari flinched at the piercing look Abby gave her. She panicked and stuttered, “o-okay po.” However, her feet remained still as if glued to the floor. She couldn’t move even though she wanted to.

Abby inhaled sharply in an attempt to calm herself but her irritation was only rapidly increasing. “Ano pang hinihintay mo? Ikuha mo na ‘ko ng kape!”

With that, Mari’s sense of wanting to leave that room won over her panic. Her legs started moving and she quickly left the room after bowing to Abby.

Mari proceeded to the kitchen to prepare Abby’s coffee. Taking note of what Abby said, she took a bottle of cold water from the fridge and poured its content on a cup where she already put coffee powder. She contemplated whether she should add extra sugar in it since she didn’t know Abby’s taste.

Mari sighed. If this was Alice’s coffee, then it would already be done in no time, since she already memorized Alice’s tongue.

Mari thought she would just put a cup of sugar cubes and extra creamer on the tray together with the coffee so Abby could adjust it to her preference.

Being careful, Mari took Abby’s coffee to the latter’s room. She knocked on the door and she heard, “pasok,” again.

When Abby saw Mari with a tray on her hand, she instructed her to put it on the bedside table. Mari obliged and turned to leave.

Before Mari could touch the knob of the door though, Abby’s voice echoed in the room. “Ano ‘to!?”

Mari looked at what Abby was referring to. It was her coffee. She didn’t know what to say. “…kape niyo po.”

“Alam kong kape ‘to! ‘Wag mo kong pilosopohin!” Abby exclaimed. “‘Di ba ang sabi ko cold!?”

Mari panicked again. Did she forget that? No, she was sure she put cold water on it. She even assured it’s still cold before she entered even though Abby’s room was just a minute away from the kitchen. What did she mean..? “Malamig nama-”

“’Pag sinabing malamig, ibig sabihin dapat may yelo ‘di ba!?” Abby emphasized her rage by raising the cup and inching it closer to Mari.

Mari couldn’t stand the intensity of Abby’s eyes. She could only look to the ground and mutter, “sorry po…”

“Sa tingin mo may magagawa ‘yang sorry mo?” Abby asked in a lower and calmer voice.

Mari thought Abby was starting to calm down… But boy did she think wrong. As she was turning her head to face Abby again, she was welcomed by a cold and drowning sensation hitting her skin.

Abby threw the coffee on Mari’s face.

“Palitan mo yan!” she said, with a look that could rival a tiger’s ferocity.

At least she didn’t break the cup and slashed Mari’s face with its fragments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
